Train Tracks and Little Brothers
by brihun2388
Summary: One-shot. Hunters kidnap Sam and keep him in a ghost town. How do they get what they want out of him? Tie him to the rail road tracks until the train comes by of course. Dean should have seen this coming from a mile away. Now if only he could stop laughing. Hurt Sam, Protective Dean.


***Hi! I was thinking about this and couldn't help but write it. I'm placing this a little after 'BUABS' and 'BDABR.' It was just a quick and some what silly one-shot I came up with a 1am. BTW Thurmond WV really is a ghost town. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, ENJOY!***

Thurmond, West Virginia

Sam really doesn't know how he keeps getting into these dam situations. He swears ever since he learned about the Supernatural he's been a target of it ever since. More recently it seems he's also been the target of several different hunters because of his connection to the Yellow Eyed Demon and the fact that he had physic abilities. Yet it seems no matter what he or his brother says, no one will listen to them. Oh yes, then there's Dean. It seems longer than he can even remember his older brother has always been there for him. Fighting the Supernatural AND the non-supernatural to keep him safe. Well tonight has been no different.

It started out pretty normal. They had a hunt in West Virginia, simple salt and burn. Once they were down they decided to go hang out at the local bar for drinks and so Dean could hustle pool. What they didn't know realize was that three hunters followed them to the area, all wanting to get their hands on Sam.

They all sat in the bar, in the back, keeping their eyes on the youngest Winchester. They were waiting for him to leave the bar early or at least go to the bathroom, but he just sat at the bar and watched Dean play pool. The three men liked and respected Dean, and felt bad that he felt he had to be loyal to Sam for the fact that he was his brother. They didn't want to hurt Dean. Hell they didn't even really want to hurt Sam. They just wanted to use Sam's physic powers, and if they had to hurt him to do so then so be it.

Sam and Dean finally left the bar at 1:30am. Dean being $400 richer was in a pretty good mood, and Sam being Sam was just ready for bed. The brothers arrived at the motel. Sam crashed on his bed as Dean fixed the salt lines. Once he finished he decided he didn't want to wake his sibling, so he decided to just hop in the shower for a few minutes before calling it a night. He looked at Sam and was glad to see him snuggle into his bed. Maybe he'll actually sleep. Dean walked into the bathroom with his night gear, and started relaxing in the shower, unaware of the truck that just pulled up beside his impala.

Dean just finished his shower. As he was getting dressed he heard Sam yell for him and someone yell 'shut up!' Well right away Dean was in hunter/big brother mode. He pulled a gun from the duffel he had in the bathroom with him, clicked the safety off, and slowly started opening the bathroom door. What he saw made his blood boil. Two men were on either side of his struggling brother, who now had his hands tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth. He raised his gun to fire when he heard a familiar click next to his head. He stilled in his actions and carefully peeked next to him, and saw a third man with a gun pointed directly at his head. Dam it.

"Hey there Dean."

"Hey there asshole. You want to explain to me why tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber have my brother tied up?"

"Very funny Dean. Now I'm going to ask you this once. Put the gun down, and walk the back wall, or your brother gets a bullet to the leg."

Dam it. Dean could handle it when people threatened him, but once they threatened Sam, all bets were off. He slowly put the gun on the ground and started walking towards the back wall. He turned around and faced the man.

"Alright. Now what?"

The man with the gun threw handcuffs at Dean who caught them.

"Handcuff yourself to the bottom of the bedpost there."

"Ok whoa whoa wait a minute here. First tell me what the hell you want with Sam!"

The man turned towards the two others holding Sam, and motioned towards them with his head. They started dragging a struggling Sam out of the room. Dean took two steps towards them, and the man held up his gun up towards Dean, who couldn't take his eyes off of his brother.

"See Dean. We need your brother for something. We've been hearing from a bunch of different hunters that he has these special abilities. Well we wanna use them."

Dean smiled and shook his head. Oh the things they didn't know about Sam and his powers.

"Ya know. He can't just use his abilities. He can't turn them on and off like a dam switch. You're wasting your time. So why don't you let my brother go, and I'll kill you quickly….maybe."

"That may be true, but I'm willing to keep him for as long as it takes. Now handcuff yourself to the dam bedpost."

Dean knew this guy would shoot. And in order to save his brother he had to comply. He sat on the floor and handcuffed himself to the bed leg.

"Ok now what."

"Now, I'm taking your brother. If he fulfills what I want him to do, I might return him to you. If not I'll keep him until he does as I want. Oh, and I'm taking the car keys. See ya Dean."

Great just add insult to injury!

The second he turned around to head out the door Dean was pulling at his cuffs. Once that didn't work he took to just simply lifting the bed itself, and sliding out from the leg. Well that was easier said than done, but after a couple minutes he got free. He ran to the door just in time to see the tail lights taking off. At least he got to see which direction they were headed. He went back into the motel and quickly picked the locks of the handcuffs. He threw them across the room and decided he needed to call Bobby to see if he might know what the hell was going on, and who just might have taken Sam.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

The occupants of the truck took off down the road. The one man was up front driving while the two other guys were in the back on either side of Sam. One man finally took the gag off him.

"What the hell do you guys want with me?!"

One man jabbed his gun in Sam's ribs harshly making him flinch.

"We'll let you know when we get there physic boy. Now sit still and shut up or the gag goes back in. "

Sam sat there in silence trying to loosen the rope holding his wrists. No such luck. He didn't have a lot of wiggle room, and the slightest of movement would alert his captures.

The four of them sat there in silence until they pulled up to a motel forty-five minutes out of the way. Sam noticed how they managed to get a room in the farthest corner. They pulled up and forced Sam out of the truck, now with the gun still pressed in his ribs. The two men held him until they made it inside the motel room. They shoved him on a bed and quickly started tying his ankles together, and then tied the rest of the ropes around his chest and arms. One of the men walked out of the room, one sat at the small table on his laptop, and the third sat on the other bed watching t.v. Sam was still trying to get his wrists free. Maybe once he got that free he could work on everything else and by morning he could escape while they were sleeping. His plan fell short as the man at the table pulled out a rag and started heading towards Sam.

"I was afraid you would keep trying to get free. Can't have you escaping in the middle of the night."

He held the rag over Sam's nose and mouth, until he finally passed out from the chloroform.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dean had just gotten off the phone with Bobby. Apparently the three yahoos that had Sam were mediocre hunters at best. Dean didn't like the fact that they got the drop on Sam, but three against a very tired Sam will do it. Dean also hated the fact that he let his little brother be taken again.

The next morning Bobby was informed where the four were just spotted at the motel not forty-five minutes away. Dean went into action throwing his coat on and heading out to the impala, which he had to hot wire. He drove the forty-five minutes to the motel, carefully parking across the road so they didn't hear the engine. He saw that the truck wasn't there, and wished that one of them just left to get food and Sam was still in the motel. He slowly crept up to the motel and tried to look through the windows, it was dark inside. He took out his lock picking set and picked the lock. He opened the door and saw no one was there. Not a soul. Dean went back to the impala to think. There were no other places to go in this town. It was practically a ghost town. Then it dawned on him. There were some abandoned building further in town and an old railroad line, but that actually was a legit ghost town. It was desolate and a perfect spot to hide Sam. He hotwired the car again, and started driving to his new destination.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam was slowly waking up. He was horribly uncomfortable and could tell he was still tied up. He finally opened his eyes and saw the bright blue sky over head and something lumpy was underneath him. He turned his head and saw….railroad tracks. He was tied to freaking railroad tracks. He closed his eyes and let his head hit against the ground.

"Why the hell does this kind of stuff happen to me?"

Then he noticed the three guys from earlier walk up to him.

"Finally awake. Ready to talk boy?"

"What the hell do guys want from me?"

"Glad you asked. Now we know you have physic powers. We want to use them."

"Use them how?"

"Hunting doesn't pay. We want the lottery numbers."

Sam started laughing.

"Don't you guys think that if I could get the lottery numbers me and my brother wouldn't have been in that crummy hotel room?"

The three men all looked at each other. They haven't thought about that. They all walked away from Sam and started talking. Soon they walked back over.

"Maybe with the right incentive you could tap into those powers."

"That's not how this works. I don't even have visions anymore. Once the demon died my visions stopped."

"You still have the potential. Now listen, you have until 10am to tell us those lucky lotto numbers, or the train will crush ya."

"Train? Guys this railroad is out of commission. There's no train."

Then that's when Sam heard it. In the distance was a faint sound of a train. ' _choo choo!'_

"What the hell?" Sam whispered.

"It's a ghost train. It comes by here every day at 10am on the dot. I wasn't sure if it would do any damage to you, but after experimenting with a goat, we're convinced you won't survive."

Sam just groaned in frustration. How the hell did he manage to keep getting into these messes? And now he knew for a fact that Dean would never stop making fun of him for this one.

"All you have to do is give us the lottery numbers and we'll let you go. Simple as that."

Sam glared at them. He had a feeling that he could tell them a million times that he doesn't even have powers anymore, and even if he did that's not how they worked. He put his head back against the tracks. The only thing he could do right now is keep quiet and wait for Dean. Then an idea came to mind.

"Hey guys! I just saw the numbers!" Sam shouted with somewhat fake enthusiasm. He had to make this look real. He saw the three men scramble to get to him.

"Quick get a pen and paper!" One shouted to another man.

' _Wow these guys are dumb.'_ Sam thought.

Sam gave them the made up numbers. The man wrote them down and two of them shouted happily and ran into the house. The ringleader walked calmly towards Sam with a smile on his face.

"Those the real numbers kid?"

"Yeah those are the numbers." Sam lied.

"The drawing is in two days. Too bad you won't be alive to see it."

Sam's face dropped.

"You said if I gave you the numbers that you would let me go. At the very least untie me and keep me alive until the drawing and see if I'm right."

Sam knew Dean was on his way. If he could just hold off a little longer. He was hoping they would keep him alive until the numbers came out, but apparently his plan didn't work.

"I think I'll kill you. If the numbers are wrong I'll message you vis Ouija board."

The man pulls out a gag and leans down to Sam. He puts it in his mouth and ties it tight around his head.

"Bye Sam. You have thirty minutes."

The man smiled and walked away. Sam struggled against the ropes but they were tight. He thought maybe he could roll away from the tracks, but a couple pieces of ropes were attached to the tracks themselves. Dam it. He closed his eyes and hit his head on the ground.

 _Please hurry Dean.'_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dean was driving like a bat out of hell. The sooner he had Sam by his side the better he would feel.

Dean finally got to the ghost town. He made sure to bring a couple of guns and a knife. He carefully made his way around the buildings, listening for any kind of noise. Finally he heard shouting from the abandoned saloon. He peeked in threw the window and saw the same three guys drinking and talking. They seemed extremely happy.

 _"_ _What are you going to do with your share?"_

 _"_ _I'm buying my own island!"_

 _"_ _What about the kid is he still out there?"_

 _"_ _Yeah he's a goner. I wonder if we can hear his bones crunch when the train come."_

The three men laughed and drank some more. Dean was to make sure to kill them all twice over, but right now Sam had limited time.

 _'_ _I wonder what they meant by when the train comes. There's no trains working out here for decades…..oh god does that mean Sam's…tied to train tracks?'_

Dean smiled and snorted trying to repress a laugh. He couldn't believe it. Sam actually managed to get himself tied to train tracks. What a girl. He had material for the rest of their lives now. Speaking of lives he had to go and save his brother's.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam heard the three men shouting from where he was. The sounds were muffled, but he could tell they were happy about the 'lottery numbers.' Man were they in for a surprise. He heard the now closer sounds of the train. " _Choo choooo!"_ And turned his head in the direction. His eyes got wide now that he could actually see the dam train. He started struggling with the ropes but they still held tight.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dean walked along the train tracks. Not too far away he saw the figure of his little brother, tied up like in the old western movies. He had to stop and just try not to laugh. He knew the situation wasn't funny, but growing up with old western's he's always wanted to come in, and save the girl from the train tracks, while kicking bad guy ass. Well who would have known the _girl_ that would need saving would be his danger prone brother. He should have seen this coming. Suddenly he heard the train, and then seen it in the close distance. He quickened his pace to get to his brother who was now struggling.

Finally he reached Sam and put his hands on his brother.

"Sam!"

Sam turned his head and was relieved to see Dean was right there by his side. He relaxed as Dean gently pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"Dean thank god. It's a ghost train, but it'll still kill me."

Dean got the knife out and started cutting away the first rope that held his brother to the tracks. Dean got a huge smile on his face and tried not to laugh again.

"Dam Sammy, I knew you were a girl but this is ridiculous."

"Bite me Dean."

Dean couldn't help but laugh. He lived to pick on his little brother.

Finally the rope came free. Just one more and his brother was good to go. But then he heard the click of a gun. He quickly turned around and saw the same three guys standing close by, the main guy having his gun pointed right at Dean.

Dean stood up, planting himself between the guys and Sam.

"Hey there guys. This was fun and all, but I'm going to take my brother and get going now."

"I don't think so. He has a train to catch."

Both Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at that one.

"Why kill him?"

"We got what we wanted, and with him dead I can contact his ghost at any time and get more lottery numbers for the future."

Dean couldn't hold back his laugh.

"Oh my god you guys took my brother for the lottery numbers? You idiots know he's not even physic anymore? You'll just be killing an innocent man."

"He gave us the numbers!" One of the men shouted. Dean peeked over his shoulder at his brother who then shrugged and looked up at Dean as if saying _'_ _well what the hell was I supposed to do?'_

Dean looked back at the men, and again heard the train. It was to dam close for comfort. Dean had to do something. He quickly pulled his gun up and tried to shoot the main middle guy, but he was too fast and pulled one of the guys in front of him so the bullet shot the outside guy instead. Dean then shot the second outside guy in his leg, making him go down. The ring leader who held the gun to Dean's head in the motel room quickly shot forward and rammed into Dean, throwing them both to the ground. Dean dropped his gun and started fighting the guy. Sam started struggling to get the last rope free from the tracks. He had to get lose to help Dean, not to mention he didn't want to get flattened. He kept turning his head towards the oncoming train. It was only a couple more minutes until it hit him! He looked to see where Dean was and saw him and the guy wrestling on the ground. Unfortunately the guy was on top of Dean throwing punches.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

Dean hated that he was caught off guard and thrown to the ground. He had to get to Sam. He was thinking of a way to get this freaking guy off of him when he heard his brother shout his name. The panic he heard in his voice was enough for Dean to get the upper hand, and punch the guy off of him. He threw one more punch hard in his face. He was out. Dean ran over as fast as he could to Sam. He started sawing at the last rope.

"Dean hurry."

"Almost done Sammy."

Dean knew this was going to be a close call. The train was practically on top of them as the rope snapped. Dean grabbed Sam and they both rolled off the track and away from the train who just whizzed right by. Dean had his body over Sam's as a force of habit. He looked behind him and saw the huge train come and go by. Dean relaxed and fell on top of his brother, eliciting a cry from Sam.

"Ah! Dean you're not light man."

"Sorry Sam. Just that was a close one."

"Yeah it was."

Dean got off of Sam and took out the knife again. He sawed at the ropes around Sam's torso, then helped him up and cut through the ropes holding his wrists. Sam was rubbing the cut skin as Dean was cutting the rope off his feet. Finally out of danger they just sat there.

"You hurt anywhere else?"

"No. I'm good."

Dean smiled. He stood up and held out his hand for Sam, who took it and stood with Dean's help. They then heard moaning. They both turned towards the three men.

"What are we going to do with them?" Sam asked.

"Let see. They kidnapped you and tried to kill you. I think my option is clear."

"Dean we can't kill them. Their hunters. I mean, after Meg possessed me and I killed Steve Wandell, hunters were after me left and right. Imagine if we killed three hunters?"

Sam had a point.

"I know Sam but we can't keep them alive. What if they go after you again?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't know what to do now. He knew what would happen if they killed all three men, but he also knew what would happen if he let them go.

"I have an idea." Without hesitation Dean cracked his knuckles and started beating the shit out of all three of the guys at the same time. Sam was flinched each time Dean punched one of the guys. He could tell his big brother was enjoying this way too much, but who was he to stop him? Finally Dean was done. He was panting hard and examining his handy work. He didn't kill the three men, but he made sure that they would be hurting for weeks.

"One more thing. Anyone of you decide to go after my brother again, and I will kill you."

Dean walked back over to Sam and took him by the arm, leading him to the impala.

Dean couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing.

"Dude it's not funny."

"Are you kidding me? Of all things you managed to get tied to train tracks!"

Sam thought about it for a few minutes before laughing with his brother on their walk to the impala.

"You know what Dean, you're a jerk."

"Bitch."

 ***R &R Please!* 3**


End file.
